1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a novel oligohexafluoropropylene oxide compound terminated with a vinyl group at its one end.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, as a linear perfluoro organic compound terminated with a vinyl group at its one end, a perfluoroalkylethylene having the formula: EQU RfCH.dbd.CH.sub.2
wherein Rf represents a perfluoroalkyl group, is known (French Certificate of Addn. 93 170; French Patent No. 1 560 544). This compound is also known to be readily prepared in the following way: First, as shown by the following reaction equation: EQU RfI+CH.sub.2 .dbd.CH.sub.2 .fwdarw.RfCH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 I
wherein Rf is as defined above, a perfluoroiodoalkane (RfI) obtained by industrial telomerization of tetrafluoroethylene is subjected to addition reaction with ethylene in the presence of azobisisobutylonitrile (AIBN) at a temperature of from 70.degree. to 80.degree. C. to give a 1-perfluoroalkyl-Z-iodoethane (see Japanese patent Publication (KOKOKU) No. 21086/1969, U.S. Pat. No. 3,285,393, and West German Patent No. 1 816 706). Next, as shown by the following reaction equation: EQU RfCH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 I.fwdarw.RfCH.dbd.CH.sub.2 +HI,
the 1-perfluoralkyl-2-iodoethane obtained as above is subjected to dehydroiodination in the presence of a base (Japanese patent publication (KOKOKU) No. 26601/1989).
However, the compound this invention provides, terminated with a vinyl group at its one end and wherein the linear perfluoro chain moiety is composed of a perfluoroether chain is unknown in the art.